


Our Last Private Moments

by Felle



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felle/pseuds/Felle
Summary: “…You’re supposed to close your eyes at times like these.”You spent a long time alone with Theo.





	Our Last Private Moments

“So this is your room.”

Minako watched Theo stroll in as she eased the door shut, closing it ever so softly so as not to draw the attention of anyone outside. The latch clicked into place, and she reached behind her back to turn the lock. Something twinged in her chest at the noise. Was she really doing this? She wasn’t even sure what Theo _was_ , and yet…she smiled at the flashes of curiosity on his face as he examined the curios on her desk, then tried out the folding closet doors. Theo stopped in his tracks and straightened up, then nodded once, slowly, a small grin spreading on his face. “Ah, I see.”

“What’s that smile for?” she asked, taking a few steps toward him.

“Hmm? Oh, pardon me. Was I smiling?” Theo tried to flatten his expression, but the corners of his mouth refused to lower. “Your presence is strong here. Little wonder, considering that it’s your room. Perhaps one would call it…your scent?”

Ever the analyst, Minako thought. She looked around the room with Theo for a moment, as if to try and pinpoint whatever it was he was picking up on. “What kind of scent is it?”

“That’s a difficult question,” Theo said. He tucked one hand under his chin to ponder. “I suppose it would be meaningless to break it down to its component chemicals, the esters in your perfume and shampoo or the proteins and lipids in your perspiration. It’s neither good nor bad. If I were to dare hazard an opinion…I like it.”

Minako leaned back against her desk. “Good.”

Theo turned to her suddenly, his smile forgotten and replaced with a cautious concern. “Ah, by the way, regarding my request this time, coming to your room—didn’t it make you uncomfortable?”

“With you asking? Never.”

“Indeed?” Theo cocked his head, then nodded. “If that’s so…then I’m glad to hear it.”

He went back to looking around the room, and Minako pushed off from her desk to follow him as he moved around her space, fighting the steady thump in her chest until he turned to face her with a bittersweet expression, a smile wrapped in sadness. “This world is filled with exquisite brilliance. The station, the shrine, the school…all had their unique charms. Every short moment of time I spent with you is an unforgettable memory, etched forever in my mind. Thank you, so much.” Theo tucked one hand against his stomach and offered a polite little half-bow. “This will be the last of my requests to visit this world. Which means this will be the last chance I have to spend time alone with you…but you have carried out my request to the fullest. Thank you for everything.”

Minako’s stomach tied itself into a painful knot, and her throat dried as she reached for a response. She started to reach out for him, tracking the way his gaze shot to her hand, then pulled it back. Words would have to do for now. “But I don’t want this to end!” she said, blurting it out and taking him aback if his shocked look was any indication. It receded quickly, replaced by a lopsided smirk.

“You are such a minx…do you understand what it is you just said?”

“Oh, I think you’ll find I understand plenty,” Minako said as her heel tapped nervously against the floor.

His hand reached forward and clasped around hers, holding firm as she took a step and moved closer. Oh, how she understood. Pleasant, tingling jolts of excitement raced up her arm from each and every little spot his glove passed over. “This feeling, it’s so sinful,” Theo said, his eyes slipping down to her lips. “You are a guest, _my_ guest, and yet my attachment to you is…how can I hope to calm it any more myself? I wish you would understand what it is that I’m feeling. If only you could sense even a little of this raging storm in my heart—”

“I feel the same way, Theo. I’ve been battered just as much by that storm, I promise. So please, can we drop this pretense? If only for today?”

His lips parted in surprise, and he seemed to grow warmer through his glove. Minako squeezed his hand tighter, looked deeply into his eyes to try and prove herself to him until he blinked and looked toward the frost-covered window. “You wish to compound my sins? The punishment thrust upon me will be made worse as well, you realize…such cruelty from my dear guest.”

“Say my name,” she whispered.

“Beg pardon?”

“You keep calling me your guest. But you’re _my_ guest today, here in my room. So please, use my name. No titles, no honorifics. I want you to, it would…it would make me happy.”

“Such a simple thing would make you happy?” Theo finally asked, and she nodded. He bit the end of his free glove and pulled his hand out, then did the same for the other. The bare skin of his palms and fingers was ethereally fair like the rest of him and looked so soft, a guess that was borne out when he gently cupped her cheeks. Such a warm touch. Safe, intimate. The heat from his gaze seemed to burn her all over with its intensity, golden eyes pressing down on her and making her melt. His voice went low, taunting, making her tremble in place: “Minako.”

She gripped at the lapels of his jacket and eased forward onto him, resting her cheek in the soft fabric of his tie. Her legs knocked against one another until Theo wrapped one arm around the small of her back and guided her over to the side of her bed. “All right then, come here.”

Theo set her down with great care, like he was placing a fragile bit of jade onto the bedspread, then sat beside her. He left a respectful gap in between them, about as wide as her hand, but remained close enough to reach over and stroke her cheek. Minako’s heart felt ready to beat right out of her. “Until now, I have been your faithful student, but there are things I can teach you as well,” Theo said softly.

“Oh?” Her voice was weak, a murmured sound eked out in between labored breaths from a tightening chest. “Such as?”

“Well, for instance…you’re supposed to close your eyes at times like these.”

Minako did so as she edged forward, tilting her head ever so slightly in counter to Theo’s until her lips brushed on his. She lost her breath and her cheeks colored as it must have rolled over his skin, but he didn’t seem to notice. His kiss was gentle, warm, pulling her in with more magnetic intensity than she thought possible. Theo’s arms wrapped around her, one across her shoulders and one over the small of her back, settling firmly and freeing her to lean against him. A quick flit of his tongue parted her lips and let him in while the pressure in her belly wound tight. “Theo,” Minako whispered when she broke away for air, “Theo, Theo, Theo…”

“I have to admit, I rather like the sound of my name on your voice.” His grip softened to allow her to reach up and undo the bow around her collar, hands trembling so much that she could do little more than paw at the knot until one finger hooked into the fabric. The arm around her shoulders slipped away to playfully pop the topmost button on her blouse. Theo kissed her cheek, then lingered close by her ear, drawing up gooseflesh on her skin. “Shall we continue?”

“Please…”

His hand raced into her hair, undoing the clip above her ear and the tie behind it, letting it tumble freely as he laid her down on her bed. Theo tossed away his cap and undid his tie, never once tearing his gaze from her, before leaning down atop her with his weight on one arm. The snaps of her jacket parted easily under his attentions. “You are so lovely, it seems almost wrong to ravish you like this,” he said, then kissed her once more as he undid the rest of the buttons on her blouse. She moved along at his prompting to work her out of her clothes until she was free and he could toss it aside. The sharp delineation between the cool air on her skin and the hand he pressed to her side made her shiver. “Almost.”

Minako arched her back to give him enough room to unclasp her bra, then had to stifle a laugh when he held it up with the same curious fascination he had paid to everything else in her room. “Theo…”

“Oh, of course. Not to worry, I haven’t forgotten you. I never will.”

He pulled down the zipper on the side of her skirt, pausing as his hand brushed the bare skin of her thigh, then smiled when Minako popped her hips up to push it aside. “So forward,” Theo said, a little scandalized, then dipped down and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her throat. “But I dare say I like that.”

His touch was scorching, fingers dragging back down toward her hips as his lips trailed behind, taking the time to lavish kisses on the swells of her breasts and her stomach. Minako’s vision went hazy with tears that she blinked away as she propped herself up on her elbows to watch Theo hook two fingers into the waistband of her panties. She obligingly raised herself up again so he could pull them free, then canted her hips to help slide them down her legs. For a moment, Theo had no more clever remarks or smirks, only a look of slack-jawed hunger that made her twinge. “Well, now I feel underdressed,” Minako mumbled, and pressed her legs together.

“Perhaps you can help me remedy that…”

Theo offered her his hand, then gently pulled Minako upright when she took it. The buttons that had been hidden under his tie were jet black like the rest of his shirt, and Minako either had to find them by the shine of the light off the material, or else wait for Theo to guide her fingers to the right place while he undid his jacket. It began to part in the middle, showing more preternaturally fair skin. He held his arms back, letting her slide the fabric from his shoulders and feel at the hard, smooth lines of his body as she did. Minako raked her nails down the middle of his chest once his shirt was gone, leaving faint red lines in their wake. She couldn’t be sure, but she thought she saw Theo shiver briefly. “Is this a bit more equitable?” he asked, easing her back down on the bed. One hand ran up her thigh, far enough to make her blush but not enough to make her squirm. “Please do tell me if I do anything untoward.”

Minako nodded, but all she could eke out was a stifled, expectant giggle as Theo shifted further down the bed and laid on his chest. He was in no rush to get to where she hoped he was going, kissing along the inside of her thighs while her hand ran into his soft hair. Every time Theo got close enough to make her think she wouldn’t have to wait any longer, he would switch to her other leg and prolong the torturous anticipation. “Don’t—don’t be coy,” she said breathlessly.

“Oh, perish the thought, my dear Minako.” He looked up at her, ignoring the needful roll of her hips. Theo was curled up, calves under his thighs, like a predator coiled tight and ready to pounce. His hands tightened on her hips with a few more teasing kisses. “But let’s not rush…patience is a virtue, after all.”

The wellspring of that patience had all but run dry in her estimation, stretching every nerve thin and raw with expectance. Every press of his lips was another jolt through her body, another whine she had to bite down on lest she make too much noise for the crowded dorm. Minako tugged lightly on Theo’s hair, patience be damned, and he finally moved in against her.

She couldn’t keep herself contained any longer. A needful whimper cracked out of her throat, answered by an appreciative hum from Theo while his mouth was pressed to her sex. One hand tightened in his hair and one clawed at the bedsheets as she writhed, desperately seeking him out as he remained just out of reach. He had no intention of going too fast, that much was clear. Minako only wondered if she could stay sane long enough to enjoy it.

Theo was happy to take his time and be thorough. One of his hands reached up her body and settled around one breast, slowly rolling his thumb around her nipple to torture her a bit more. Minako ruffled his hair with her shaking hand, tousling some of the locks out of place. Theo glanced up at her every so often while his tongue made a circuit of her, seeming to delight in the broken moans that were beginning to slip from her while his golden eyes swept possessively over her body. Every nerve burned white-hot, pressure wound painfully tight with _just_ enough stimulation not to tip her over the edge. “Theo, please, I feel like I’m going to lose my mind,” Minako gasped out.

But she couldn’t spur him on, no matter what she tried. Her back arched, her hips rolled, and her hand tried pulling him into place, but Theo moved in counter to it all, intent on prolonging the last few private minutes they would have. Was it minutes, Minako wondered. Her sense of time had melted away along with the rest of cogent thought, and it may as well have been hours. Theo didn’t tire, didn’t need to eat or drink, and had no interest in anyone or anything outside of her room. A few tears pricked at her eyes as his fingers dug deeper into her hip, holding her still while the sharp scent of her arousal filled the air.

It was only then that Theo picked up his pace, flitting his tongue against her clit and sending a new jolt of pleasure through her body that almost made her scream. Her vision doubled as he descended on her in earnest, taking the low smolder to a furious, uncontrollable burn that reached to her fingers and toes, tensing every muscle along the way. Theo’s hand slipped from her breast and traced her arm to her hand in his hair, lacing their fingers together as he worked at a feverish pitch. Minako’s chest went so tight that her breaths were shallow and labored, burning through her along with the rest of her body—

His hand squeezed hers as she came undone, as the pressure held so tight in her core snapped and flooded out as sweet, rapturous relief. The arch in her back gave out, her hips rocked with abandon against Theo’s mouth, and the happy cry in her throat devolved into incoherent, mumbling sounds as the spasms wracked her. The deep breaths made Minako’s head spin as she started to come down, and she held tight to Theo’s hand, the only point of constancy she could find or care about in the moment. He produced a handkerchief from his discarded jacket and dabbed his mouth dry before sweeping down on her again, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“There’s such a glow about you,” Theo said softly, and kissed the soft skin of her throat. “As if you needed the help to shine.”

“I—I think we can give you the credit for that,” she said when she was able to form words again, almost panting out her praise in between the unsteady breaths of her aftershocks. Minako lifted one leg and wrapped it around Theo’s, nudging him lightly.

He stifled a laugh and shook his head once. “Is there truly no satisfying you? I can only imagine what punishment I might have waiting on my return. Still…how could I deny you, my dear Minako?”

His return. Minako flattened her lips into a thin line as Theo untangled their legs and stood beside the bed to undo his belt. They had to make the very most of while little time they still had together, didn’t they? She turned on her side, gasping a little from the movement’s effect on her overstimulated body, and grinned as she watched him. Theo fumbled with the belt buckle, as if he’d never undone it—perhaps he really hadn’t, Minako thought—but managed, then took his hands away to let her pull it through the loops and toss it away. “Well, no one could ever accuse you of not knowing what you want,” he said as she popped the button and dragged his zipper down.

“Does that bother you?”

“Not at all. Your directness is…refreshing.” His pants joined the pile of discarded clothes nearby, and Minako didn’t bother to suppress her grin as he climbed back into the bed with her. She expected him to descend on her again, but Theo hesitated, sitting up between her sprawled legs. He tapped one finger on her thigh. “How would you like to, ah, proceed? I must confess, I understand the theory, but not what might feel best for you.”

Minako considered it for a moment, then sat up despite the shakiness in her body and climbed into Theo’s lap. The hard swell of his cock against her stomach sent a shiver up through her. “Like this?” she asked, resting one hand between his shoulder blades. “Your legs won’t get sore if you’re supporting my weight, will they?”

“I would be very surprised if I _could_ get sore.” His arm tucked supportively under her rear and lifted her, enough that she could feel him pressing at her sex. Minako began to burn all over again as he held her there, promising ecstasy after ecstasy. Theo smiled. “Shall we?”

“Oh, let’s…”

Theo gently eased her down, kissing her through the moans breaking out of her chest as she worked to accommodate him. Minako twitched and scratched at his back once she was in his lap again, as close as they could possibly be, acclimating herself to the feeling of him inside her. All the sweet things she wanted to say mixed and mingled together in her head, blurring out of usefulness. Instead she simply held him tight, head still spinning as she returned his kiss. “Is everything all right?” Theo asked, stroking along the middle of her back. “You aren’t in pain?”

“Perfect,” Minako said weakly. Her legs, for all their trembling, settled on the bedsheets with Theo’s and gave her some semblance of stability. An aching sense of emptiness cried out through her as she lifted herself, then disappeared when she eased back down, with Theo moving in counter to her at a languorous, satisfying pace. Her nails ran down the middle of Theo’s back, making him twitch around her. “Perfect.”

A few beads of sweat rolled down Minako’s side as they rocked against one another, slowly mounting in intensity until it was little more than a frantic rut, scratching and clawing at each other through desperate kisses. Minako threw her head back to let Theo descend on her throat and collarbone, leaving deep, splotching marks in his wake as he moved down to her breasts, awkward questions be damned. Her sanity was unraveling, thread by thread, with every roll of her hips against Theo’s, and the feeling of his body tightening up around her. “Are—are you close?” Minako asked as his tongue swiped across one nipple.

Theo’s answer was to pick her up around the waist and put her back down on the bed, never breaking their rhythm as he did, so that he was on top of her. Minako gasped and shuddered at the new angle, wrapping her legs around his hips to keep him from going anywhere. All the courtesies and decorum in him seemed to melt away, yielding for a few seconds at a time to a raw, animal hunger. Theo trapped her in a bruising kiss as his pace quickened, losing himself in a freneticism that made her feel like she was about to break in two with only a few more snaps of his hips. He shook violently against her legs, making Minako quiver along with him as a rush of warmth overtook her. Minako reached up to cup his cheeks and hold him still for another kiss, softer, slower. His weight was a comforting pressure as he relaxed on top of her, persisting through another quick thrust or two before falling still.

“Ah, forgive me, I…forgot myself for a moment,” Theo said when they broke for air. He shifted back from her, leaving a gnawing sting of emptiness in her core that only softened when Theo wrapped his arms around her and pressed another kiss to her throat. “I do hope that was all you had looked forward to.”

“Even better.”

Theo slumped down on the bed beside her, and Minako turned to him to hold him against her and bury her face in his chest. She tangled up her legs with his, holding him there for as long as she could until the sun began to set outside her window, creeping downward and darkening her room around them. Minako frowned and tried to hold on tighter, but she may as well have been trying to hold water in a sieve. Theo didn’t belong in her world, no matter how much she wanted to keep him there. And she couldn’t stay cooped up in her room forever when there was still Tartarus to deal with. She ran her hand through Theo’s hair. “I have to let you go home.”

He nodded, and they dislodged from each other by slow degrees to sit up on the side of the bed. Getting dressed again was a silent, mechanical affair, and when Minako returned from the bathrooms Theo was adjusting his cap and looking in the mirror to fix his tie. She threw a scarf on to cover his love bites on her neck, then drifted to his side and shivered when he put his arm around her. “I think those people who say ‘parting is such sweet sorrow’ are full of it.”

“Perhaps. But if I stay in this world for much longer, I may forget my duties entirely,” Theo said, guiding her back to the door, “and that would put you at a serious disadvantage. That’s why…this will be the last time. Thank you, so very much.”

“Theo,” Minako began, then dirtied her sleeve wiping her eyes dry before her tears could start falling. She shook her head and smiled despite herself. “Please, never change.”

They didn’t pass anyone on their way out, by some mercy, and the streetlights were beginning to come on when they stepped out of the dorm. A cold breeze stung Minako’s cheek, and she pulled her scarf up higher while they wavered on the sidewalk. It would have been so easy, she thought, to get on the next train with him, to disappear and do her best to forget the long, arduous episode her year had been. She wanted desperately to believe that it could work, to buy into the fiction her mind had built up for her in an instant. She wondered if Theo would go along with it, whether of his own will or simply to do what he thought would make her happy. Another island somewhere, one without shadows or a Dark Hour or Tartarus where they could have a peaceful life, the quiet coda to all this that they deserved. Something in her chest hurt to imagine it, and watching Theo pull his gloves into place was the only salve. He turned and gave her a small bow. “Now then, your hand, please…for the last time.”

It was a long walk back to the Velvet Room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading! If you liked this, you may be interested in some of my other _Persona_ work:
> 
> [A Portrait of the Shogi Player as a Young Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805870) – Yusuke and Hifumi’s Valentine’s date
> 
> [Empress’s Justice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770388) – Haru goes back and finds a fatally wounded Akechi in Shido’s palace
> 
> [Fool’s Judgment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370858/chapters/33177117) – The lead-up to, and aftermath of, Sae’s palace if she and Joker were dating
> 
> [I Guess This Sort of Thing Really Does Happen…](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855355) – Sae stashes Joker at Kawakami’s place following the interrogation
> 
> [Kintsukuroi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760477/chapters/34131807) – Some scenes from a setting where Sae and Yusuke are an item
> 
> [Sense Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536104) – Yusuke, whose world comes to him in impressionistic bursts and flashes, wonders if he's good enough at all to be part of the Phantom Thieves. Shukita.
> 
> [Temperance, pǝʇɹǝʌuI](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355578/chapters/35631108) – Genderswapped Temperance confidant, featuring a romantic bent and my rabid little honey badger of a female protagonist, Akane
> 
> [Weekends in Shibuya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697408) – A little future Sae/Joker piece I did for a friend when they were sick


End file.
